Dhragolon
The Dhragolon are an ancient race existing for thousands of years. They are one of the strongest races in the galaxy, with a massive kingdom covering a major portion of the Perseus arm and spawning from their homeworld Ucharpli. Although their population is not even one trillion, they still can maintain control over their portion of the Perseus arm. However, one cannot say they are the most technologically advanced empire as the Dhragolon tend to use more primitive styles of combat. Instead, the Dhragolon evolved to be one of the most humble and wisest races of the galaxy. It is commonly believed that the Dhragolon promise they will destroy all but one chosen race whom they have judged to be pure, which keeps all others in fear. This gives the Dhragolon the nickname of "Angels of Death". Other races are unsure if they are the chosen one or not, and some desperately try to expand to slow down their possible destruction while some even worship the Dhragolon or adopt their religion to please them. The Dhragolon have evolved over time to make an effort to destroy anyone who becomes tainted. A race becomes tainted when a major Commandment of Kray is violated such as destroying planets or threatening others. (See below for the list of commandments.) Once a race is tainted, the Dhragolon cannot stop attacking unless the race becomes untainted somehow which is incredibly rare. The Dhragolon believe that after every sentient species besides theirs and the chosen's is wiped out, they can allow the galaxy to begin anew with no concept of evil. The Dhragolon promise that once this event occurs, they will abandon all of their colonies and travel to another galaxy to repeat the genocidal process from scratch. Once this happens, the chosen race will then become the new watcher of the galaxy in the Dhragolon's absence. Not all Dhragolon agree with this however, and many view it as only a prophecy that will never be reached within the next million years. Appearance The Dhragolon are tall blue-scaled reptilian humanoids with even darker blue hair on their heads. They have eyes in the front of their heads allowing for depth perception; eye color often varies between blue, purple, orange and red. However, the Dhragolon are not known for having great eyesight as most Dhragolon cannot see bright colors such as red, orange or yellow. To make up for this, their hearing is incredible. Their pointed ears are capable of detecting a pin drop from two miles away. Lastly, they also have a row of small, studded teeth; Dhragolon mostly eat meat but are capable of consuming plants as well. Dhragolon have three fingers along with one opposable thumb on each hand as well as four toes. Each finger contains claws as hard as steel. Dhragolon also bear retractable wings. Usually, the wings can compact so deep into their backs that it is almost as if they were not there. However, some Dhragolon with larger wings can actually use them to fly although most can only glide or hover short distances. Dhragolon are quite tall mostly because of the low gravity of Ucharpli. Adult males usually weigh 200lbs at a height of 7 feet. The unusual height-weight ratio allows them to move with great dexterity and glide for longer periods of time than other similar dragon species. Their reaction time can be as fast as 0.05 seconds. The drawback is the light-weight allows them to easily be knocked back on higher gravity planets by most species, even an average human. To compensate, it is common practice for warriors to wear heavy, metal armor to increase their weight. A Dhragolon's brain is also very sophisticated, most having high IQs compared to other races. This results in their speech being very eloquent and proper, and they find simpler languages to be amusing. Most Dhragolon prefer to speak languages originating from Ucharpli as most of the time, they cannot pronounce some unique sounds in other alien's vocabulary. However, this does not stop them for learning them fairly quickly as their enhanced cognitive thinking allows them to detect patterns within seconds. Biology The Dhragolon descended from the Brevis venator ''(or Dracosaur), which was a flightless, quadrupedal dragon that hunted in packs. However, the Dhargolon eventually developed smaller teeth allowing them to eat a greater variety of food. Unlike many carbon-based species, the Dhragolon are dextro-amino acid based; they cannot eat the food of levo-amino acid based species which is that of most including humans. The closest cousin of the Dhragolon (which is now extinct) is the ''Procerus rimor, a nomadic erect dragon similar to the modern Dhragolon. A Rimor, surprisingly, is the parallel version of the Great Horned Dragon. The two are identical though the Rimor have weaker bone structures. Because the Dhragolon evolved with excellent agility and fitness, they naturally have long life spans, the average being 500 Earth years. Their reptilian build also makes them age much more slowly. The ratio of human to Dhragolon lifespan is 9/52. This is what also made the Dhragolon a very wise race allowing them to gain knowledge very quickly and is also a direct cause of a young Dhragolon population. Unfortunately, Dhragolon are incapable of reproducing until age 104 which is also mental maturity. This is because they mature very slowly. For unknown reasons, the chances of a male Dhragolon are higher than females, the former being 60%. Likewise, females are well respected and very few ever join the Peace Keeper caste. Although the Dhragolon are cold-blooded, their scales act as solar panels which can absorb light from nearly any source. This effectively heats up their bodies to almost match those of warm-blooded creatures, and even speeds up their metabolism to those of mammals. Even when the sun is not out, their scales still retain heat which allows them to survive in slightly below freezing temperatures. This has allowed them to live on the continent of Aggateya, which is located at the southern pole on Ucharpli. Contrary to humans, the Dhragolon did not develop technology as quickly but instead developed their philosophy much faster. Consequently, since the Dhragolon departed the Malick Cluster, their technology has largely remained unchanged for a few thousand years. Thus, the Dhragolon are known to be among the wisest races of the galaxy. A Dhragolon needs about 7 hours of sleep every day. However, during sleep, they can choose to keep their mind active and contemplate the mysteries of life. Often times, they come to odd conclusions to tough questions such as "Where does a snake's tail begin?" which many other species still cannot comprehend. The majority of Dhragolon are psychic to a small degree and develop telepathic abilities, though there are always a few that are born without them. They often use Telepathic Amplifiers to keep focused and better locate someone in the galaxy. Along with that, 95% of the Dhragolon population have an INTJ personality, which is often the reason behing their ability to think clearly and reason more than other races. 4% are ISTJs, while the remaining 1% make up small amounts of the other Myers-Briggs Type Indicator personalities. Taxonomy Kingdom: ''Animalia'' Phylum: ''Chordata'' Class: ''Reptilia'' Order: ''Squamata'' Family: ''Dracodae'' Genus: ''Procerus'' Species: ''Procerus optimus'' The Dhragolon belong to the Dracodae family, which is the family that is classified as intelligent dragons. Procerus is a genus for bipedal dragons, and optimus describes them as noble. Thus, their species name roughly means "tall nobles." Government Main Article: Dhragolon Federal Monarchy Dhragolon government is theocratic - it is highly based on the practices of Neo-Renyanism. The government also incorporates a monarchy as a single king or queen will be in power descending from a single family. In order to attain such title, the candidate must complete an arduous test that only the most intelligent and strongest Dhragolon can pass to ensure that only the worthy will rule. Such a test involves a 1,000 question exam, a 20 mile agility course and more. However, the monarch is not without counsellors - one from each caste. This is to help ensure that everyone in the empire is equally represented and to make sure the monarch does not become corrupt. Also, different countries of Ucharpli which still stand today are allowed to practice their own form of government. In the past, the government was quite oppressive until the Yallvus Revolution when Rustiagon Dralla overthrew Altus Banya and rewrote the Dhragolon Constitution. Even though Dralla had introduced many democratic elements, the Dhragolon Federal Monarchy is still not a true democracy. Society and Culture Caste System Unlike many caste systems, all castes are equal in status even the royals. A Dhragolon is placed in a caste often by their heritage and physical and mental abilities. A Dhragolon can also choose to change their caste if they believe they have the abilities of another. (This was not possible before Year 0.) One member of each caste also serves as a representative in the Council of Ucharpli. Workers This caste is often called the working class, but it is not an accurate enough term to describe them. They consist of the mainstream population who perform many skilled and unskilled labor jobs which vary from mining spice to cooking. Artisans This caste makes a variety of different objects, but most are holy objects made for Kray. Peace Keepers The caste that helps defend the kingdom Philosophers- They write the holy texts and methods to live one's life. Royals They manage the kingdom Scientists They study the universe and develop new technologies Duel Tournaments Smaller scale conflicts between nations would be settled through enormous duel tournaments were held taking place over several years. (Of course, larger conflicts may result in full-scale wars.) Technologically, not much has changed when it comes to ground battles as the sword and armor technique is still used today. Of course, the armor's materials have been improved. The nations in conflict would battle it out without anyone getting killed (which was against the Commandments). Mock wars were held within arenas made of stone. If someone were to die, even by accident, the one who suffered the loss automatically won the conflict as it was the ultimate penalty. Sometimes, this may even fuel furthur disputes and the duel tournament may turn into a war. The rules for the Duel Tournaments are documented in a pamphlet known as "Manual for Duelling". The author is unknown but it dates back to as early as the time when Altus Xurtag ruled. After Yallvus conquered Ucharpli, duel tournaments became obsolete as conflicts were now geared towards more violent alien races who had no intention of participating in duelling. Today, duel tournmanents are primarily for entertainment purposes to honor Dhragolon culture. Entertainment Many consider Dhragolon entertainment to be primitive compared to other races. This is because they have not evolved much entertainment-wise. Competitive Dueling- This originated after serious duel tournaments became obsolete which was approximately around the time the Dhragolon entered space. Airball- Some Dhragolon with developed wings have their own sport which is similar to soccer, but takes place in the air. Dhragolon that do not fly sometimes participate while wearing jetpacks. Some variants include orbs that automatically move. Challenge Puzzles- The Dhragolon, being a wise race, developed their own ways to challenge their minds with a wooden puzzle that bears a resemblance to both a Rubik's Cube and a slider puzzle. Footracing- The most common entertainment is where Dhragolon compete to see who is the fastest runner. Art and Music The Dhragolon are renowned musicians having composed some of the best songs in the galaxy. The Dhragolon had simple, wooden instruments consisting of what resembles flutes, drums and tambourines. The music style was similar to that of Native Americans. However, since the late Altus era, music has evolved to sound more orchestral. In some concerts, the audience closes their eyes to become "one with the music" entering a calm, soothing mental state. Visual art is quite different from most other races. All paintings or drawings are monochrome with a blue hue. This is most likely because Dhragolon cannot see brighter colors. The Dhragolon are also great writers with a rather unique style. The usual format for Dhragolon stories includes allusions to legends of Ucharpli with a moral to abide by. Most of Ucharpli typically writes in a folklore dialect. However, fiction is very rare as Dhragolon prefer to either base their stories on the truth or retell a previous tale from a unique point of view. (Example: A modern retelling of The Lair of the Garmatox or a story based on the adventures of a real explorer, but often with different names.) Religion The religion Dhragolon follow is known as Jamzezism which involves the belief in a single God known as "Kray". It is said that Kray is responsible for creating the entire universe and made the Dhragolon to become beings of purity and goodness. This religion was originally founded by Jamzeze during the late Tribal Era and carried on to the province of Yallvus. It is currently debated on how this religion should be practiced as many variations exist. Most Dhragolon believe that Kray created the first Dhragolon, told them their destiny and left the universe to run on its own while Purists thought that Kray controlled every action of the universe and planned everything out from the start. Other provinces favored the Renyanist version and soon adopted it though some Purists still exist. Pagan cults that have nothing to do with Jamzezism also still exist among the population. In Jamzezism, it is believed that there also exists a demon named Uszaroth (pronounced Oo-sah-roth). This demon is said to once have been a servant of Kray, but became corrupt when Uszaroth pondered the opposite of good, which was evil, and found it to be much more appealing. To him, the concept of goodness and purity was too wussy and boring. Uszaroth decided to leave Kray, and cause disruption just for fun by allowing some races to be tainted becoming the Titan of Chaos. Also, in Jamzezism, there is believed to be a parallel dimension known as the Infernal Nether, a firey world where sinners live forever as tormented souls. The moon, Athen, is said to be part of the dimension somehow. Subsequently, the opposite realm known as Kray's Realm is said to be the location where souls rest in peace. It is largely a paradise usually depicted as groupd of floating islands high in the sky. Jamzezists respect other religions as they still believe that Kray is being worshipped in another form. However, the worship of false idols is not tolerated as well as religions and philosophies that violate the major Commandments of Kray. Once Dralla discovered another empire was obliterated by another, a philosopher named Renya Aknar, a descendant of Renya Tarkith, founded a branch of Jamzezism which he called Neo-Renyanism. Aknar founded this sect after he saw a spirit which warned him that Uszaroth had betrayed Kray and had brought upon a concept to the universe that was beyond the understanding of the Dhragolon: evil. Neo-Renyanism follows the rationalist philosophy, but also adds the idea that Kray gave the Dhragolon the destiny to destroy all evil, which would ultimately be every other alien race except the Khazakion. The majority of Dhragolon today are Neo-Renyanists. Neo-Renyanism is also what officially made the Dhragolon the holy knight archetype which by coincidence was at the beginnning of the Space Age. When a race is declared tainted, the Order and Balance Branch performs a short ritual where the judge recites a sentence condemning the specific race to be tainted. Saying these words lays a curse upon that entire race; other aliens will get a feeling of fear and unrest when they look at the tainted race. This is why many races fear the Grox, especially after the Dhragolon declared them tainted. The Dhragolon also believe that Kray can be called by many different names such as Wilrite, Sporr, or Macksis, but Kray became the most often used word. Some Neo-Renyanists debate that there must be more than one other "pure" race. They doubt that the Khazakion and the Dhragolon are the only ones of good heart. This leads to alternate prophecies written by the philosophers. However, the debate is not very serious, and most do not worry about the matter as the Grox is the current threat as of now. Interestingly enough, some Renyanists even believe that the Grox are an army created by Uszaroth intending to wreck havoc across the galaxy. However, that theory is highly discredited as Uszaroth is believed to be manipulating actions instead of creating minions to be placed in the mortal world. Variations · Nolaranism- belief that Nolara symbolizes the rebirth of the Dhragolon · Aravaldism- belief that the Dhragolon should unite every peaceful race · Purism- The Commandments and the Book of Kray are interpreted literally · Renyanism- belief that order must be imposed upon all Dhragolon in order to destroy evil · Neo-Renyanism- belief that the Dhragolon are destined to destroy all evil in the galaxy Commandments of Kray The Dhragolon abide by some laws which were formed both from their religion and their government which are as follows. Most were formed after Year 0 after the Dhragolon learned of the concept of evil yet a few about morals existed as early as the Tribal Era. These commandments also serve as the constitution for the Dhragolon. Major Commandments "No Dhragolon shall ever worship false gods." (This only applies to false idols.) "No Dhragolon shall ever kill one another without good cause." "No Dhragolon shall ever lie without good cause." "All Dhragolon must respect the spirit of fighting from another race until that race violates the Commandments." "No Dhragolon shall ever destroy innocent life in the process of destroying evil." ''(Innocent life refers to nonsentient species.) ''"No world shall ever be destroyed before its natural apocalypse." ''(In other words, don't destroy planets.) "No Dhragolon may threaten another without good cause." ''"No Dhragolon may slander about one another." "All Dhragolon must respect the rulings of the monarch provided he is not corrupted." "If another alien race violates a major commandment, they shall be declared tainted." (The race is only delcared tainted if the entire race violates the commandments rather than just one individual as the Dhragolon understand that even the purest of races have imperfections.) The Newest Commandment: "The Grox are no longer valiant warriors after destroying the verdant world of Morta; the Grox are the cause of all evil in the galaxy and must be destroyed along with all other tainted races." Morality Commandments ' ''"All Dhragolon must respect the other castes and his own." "A Dhragolon may move to another caste provided he has good reason." "If a Dhragolon criticizes another, he or she must criticize contructively." "All Dhragolon must treat one another as they want to be treated." Language Main Article: Yallvus Talk The Dhragolon speak a language which they call Yallvus Talk, which became their unanimous language which was originally spoken by the inhabitants of Yallvus. Its alphabet consists of the majority of sounds the Dhragolon mouth can make. For example, a Dhragolon cannot pronounce any long vowels; they would pronounce the word "late" as "laht" and the word "high" as "hih". However, a Dhragolon can make difficult sounds such as flicking the tongue off the roof of the mouth with ease. Also, they can more easily make elongated consonant sounds such as "k" or "b" than humans can. Naturally, Dhragolon speak eloquently and with proper language similar to how Vulcans speak. Some common ways to refer to another besides their name is by Brother or Sister for peers. Young One is often used if an older Dhragolon is talking with a child or someone significantly less matured than them, and Mister or Misteress is used when conversing with someone much older or matured. The Dhragolon find it awkward how other species talk in simple ways, and some even find it amusing. Hence, a common Dhragolon phrase often considered rude is, "I find your simple language amusing." Military Main article: Kray's Will for the Dhragolon The "Kray's Will for the Dhragolon" (also known as the KWD) consists of all peacekeepers and is often regarded as amongst the most powerful military forces in the galaxy. However, despite their power, the Dhragolon use weapons that many other species consider archaic. For example, the Warrior Division uses swords; heavier troopers may use swords equipped with energy enhancements. Dhragolon have very little need of projectile weaponry on the ground because of their excellent agility and running abilities. However, the Starsailors use modern laser weaponry for their ships as it is more practical when it comes to dealing with other races. Divisions The KWD consists of two divisions: the warriors and the starsailors known in Yallvus Talk as Churszath and Alda'Kapura respectively. These are analagous to what many races refer to as the Army and the Marines. Warriors handle many ground battles while Starsailors often are on board space cruisers. Ranks The ranking system for both divisions is as follows, which is very different from many other species. By proving themselves in battle, a peacekeeper may gain a rank. '''Apprentice Intermediate Experienced Master/Captain '''(for Warriors and Starsailors respectively) '''Grandmaster/Grandcaptain (for Warriors and Starsailors respectively) Grandmasters and Grandcaptains are very rare as it takes almost as much skill to become one as it does to become the king. Masters and Captains are much more common and often lead squadrons. The most well known Captain is Captain Brekar Urtag as he led the squadron alongside the Eteno fleet in destroying the Galaxy Buster's outer structures. Economy The Dhragolon are known by other races to be a major purple spice trader. The majority of Dhragolon colonies are in fact purple spice planets. Most of the trading is done in the Malick Star Cluster as the Dhragolon's most trusted companions are present there. This has led to the Dhragolon being incredibly rich. In fact, they were so rich that it was demanded by the Council that money earned should be spent more in order to prevent crashes in the market and to continue the economic flow. Many large companies were not spending the money they earned. Fortunately, this was the better alternative to heavy taxes, though a few tariffs were still enacted such as the Welfare Distribution Act of 190 Py0. This law demanded that no private company or business can own more than 10 billion Sporebucks at a given moment, and if this limit is crossed then the excess money was to be spent within 3 years. The money is often used to buy materials for colonizing planets as well as antimatter bombs, a powerful weapon against the Grox. This tax was praised by some as many lesser companies could still go about their business, but even very few companies even go past 1 billion Sporebucks. Despite, this tax was extremely controversial as many other Dhragolon felt that their hard earned savings should not be taken by the government. Shortly after the economy recovered, the Welfare Distribution Act was repealed due to pressure from the citizens. T'szira Spice Co. is the largest spice company created by the Dhragolon, and was most responsible for the impending economic crash after making over 2 trillion Sporebucks. Owned by the worker caste T'szira family, the company has outposts on nearly every colony. It was originally founded in 160 Py0 and is still recognized as the one of the galaxy's most successful trading companies even after 7,000 years. However, they were hit by the Welfare Distribution Act the hardest losing almost 99% of their profits. However, they figured this was necessary to maintain economic flow. Technological Advances The Dhragolon tend to not rely on technology as most other races preferring to only use what is necessary. This is also to keep to their old ways. Most of the time, they refuse to use other aliens' technology and would prefer to figure things out for themselves. Since the Dhragolon were among the first races to enter space within the past few thousand years, the Dhragolon used to be one of the most technologically advanced empires in the galaxy but have since been dwarfed by the rise of other empires such as the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate and The Karnasaur Empire. Still, the Dhragolon remain advanced philisophically and are not without their share of unique technology. Dragon Cruiser The Dragon Cruiser is a small fighter-class starship about the size of an apartment which only the current king can pilot. Usually, the king is aboard alone because by tradition the king is the "watcher of the kingdom". The ship is equipped with a variety of weapons in order for the king to defend himself from enemy attacks. These weapons include autoturrets, mega proton missiles, mega bombs, and a mega laser. Unlike most spaceships of its class, the Dragon Cruiser is equipped with both a Lightspeed Electron Drive and a Warp Drive allowing it to travel across the whole empire within a few days. Usually, only trading ships and carriers only possess both engines. However, instead of directly flying to a colony to contact it, it is more practical to use Telepathic Amplifiers to communicate as it is much faster. The Dragon Cruiser is also equipped with normal jet engines for simple non-interplanetary travel. Defenses Of course, to prevent or stop enemy invasions, the Dhragolon have a wide variety of defenses which are up to the peace keeper caste to control and maintain. The Dhragolon often have Uber Turrets in their colonies which are capable of swarming enemy ships and gunning them down. From the ground, it looks like a swarm of flies engulfing a warship. There are also many Dragon Dreadnoughts equipped with only an Electron Engine as they must stay close to the colony to defend it. Most dreadnoughts are about a quarter-mile long, allowing them to have heavy weapons. Dragon Dreadnoughts are quite similar in design to the Dragon Cruiser but have a much bulkier appearance. Every colony also has anti-vehicle turrets to help stop close approaches only allowing a ground invasion on foot. Engines for Space Travel The Dhragolon developed the Lightspeed Electron Engine (often called the Interplanetary Drive) which allows simple lightspeed travel. It is used when traveling between planets as it is too risky to use warp drive inside a star system. The Electron Engine contains a variety of elements, often many halogens and noble gases which have a high valence electron count. When the engine is activated, the elements inside implode via nuclear fission which breaks the atoms apart. The electrons are then thrusted outward all in the same direction from the implosion. Because electrons travel at nearly the speed of light, the combined force of all of them traveling in the same direction thrusts the ship forward at nearly lightspeed. This leaves a trail of electrons behind. In order to return to normal speed, the engines simply turn the other direction to slow down. However, this process is done slowly to avoid any injuries onboard the ship. Most ships which are intended for interstellar travel have a warp drive, which was originally developed by the Omni, an ancient space-faring race, and a ship with warp drive was discovered on Pelietta by the Dhragolon. It is impossible to travel faster than the speed of light due to the theory of relativity, but a way to get around this is to actually bend space itself. This is exactly what the warp drive does. When in use, space in front of the ship is contracted while space behind it is expanded, thus propelling it through vast distances across the galaxy. However, the warp drive is too dangerous to use while inside a solar system as theoretically, the ship could accidentely appear inside a celestial body such as a planet or a star. Later on, the Dhragolon eventually reverse engineer the warp drive to create the Slipspace drive, sometimes called the Slingshot drive. The Slipspace drive contracts space in all directions which greatly shortens travel time even more so than the standard warp drive. The ship simply has to move to the desired location in contracted space to get to its destination. The drawback however is that it is somewhat inaccurate and can be off from only a few kilometers to a few parsecs. Overtime, the Dhragolon attempt to eliminate this imprecision, but this form of travel is still in the works. Telepathic Amplifiers In order to communicate across vast distances across the galaxy, the Dhragolon use Telepathic Amplifiers which are orbs the size of bowling balls. When the mind is completely focused, the user of the Amplifier can contact Ucharpli or any colony telepathically. For meetings with council, holograms are used to render images of the brain in order to more easily communicate. However, the Amplifiers were designed to only work with Dhragolon minds so that other empires cannot use them to their advantage if one is stolen. As a result the Council of Colonists does not have to directly meet on Ucharpli, saving travel time. Universal Translator Many races have one, but each have their own version. A Dhragolon translator is used in conjunction with a holographic screen. If a language is not recognized in the central database, the translator will attempt to decipher it after the speakers says a few words. Once the language is deciphered or the language is already set, the speaker's words appear in Yallvus Talk on the holographic screen after, thus giving the Dhragolon subtitles to read. Some other versions of the translator which are still being developed actually alter the sound waves emitted from the speaker's mouth. However, some find it awkward how lip movements do not match, and often times the new translated voice will sound bizarre and unfitting to the speaker. The translated voice could turn out to be very high-pitched and squeaky. However, the subtitle translators are much preferred to avoid any awkward scenarios. The Altus Dynasty The Altus Dynasty was the first dynasty of Yallvus. The Altusians were excellent and jumpstarting the Dhragolon into civilization but slowly became more corrupt over time. This dynasty ended, when Ahdim's son, Banya, was killed at the age of 234 when he was defeated in the Yallvus Civil War. List of Known Altus Leaders Malick The first king in Dhragolon history. Xurtag The first king to merge the nation of Yallvus with another. Yanya The first queen in Dhragolon history. Turgan Discovered ancient ruins in the Ocean of Thought. Sertrof Refined the Castle Hall to what it is today. Szarock Declared that the Sea of Diamonds should remain untouched. Romyar The longest ruling king. Ahdim took very long trying to study for the exams. Ahdim The king who conquered the whole world Banya The last of the Altus Dynasty. The Rustiagon Dynasty In the year 0, the first Dragon Cruiser was constructed, which was a vessel that could only be piloted by a king. The righteous Rustiagon family rose to power and King Rustiagon Dralla became the ship's first pilot after King Altus Banya was killed. The Rustiagon family well represented the race staying true to all of their philosophies. One major incident of corruption is Rarsan who was going to become a king, but went into blind rage after the Council did not accept him. The current king is King Rustiagon Karrel who is currently working to destroy the Grox. List of Known Rustiagon leaders Dralla The first king in space as well as the oldest to become king. He formed the Dhragolon Council in order to make sure the king's rule is balanced. Gelda Discovered many powerful empires in the local region Parlo First king to engage in ground combat Churri First king to commit genocide Aggan First king to leave the Malick Star Cluster Humar Destroyed more alien races than any other king so far. Yogan Expanded empire to edge of Groxlands Golar Contacted the Grox starting the Grox Wars Reckar Karrel's father Karrel-''' (ruled 7,612 to present) The current king and destroyer of the Grox '''Kalya Wiped out all races besides the Khazakion and led the Dhragolon out of the Milky Way Galaxy to begin anew. Brief History The Pre-Space Era Main Article: Ucharpli Years: (before Year 0) Tribal Era Not much is known about the history of the Dhragolon as prior to the founding of Yallvus, they had no writing system. It is known that before, they were mildly peaceful but easily provoked. During the tribal era, they had lived in harmony with most tribes, but showed occasional aggression. Soon after, a massive tsunami swept the world isolating the Dhragolon to the areas where the modern provinces are built and completely wiping out the Rimor. Rise of Yallvus The Dhragolon begun to form a socialist society and built the castle Yallvus. Most of the time, a dictator was in control. Gradually after 10,000 years through oppression and warfare, the Dhragolon united into one global nation forcefully imposing Renyanism on all. Soon, the Yallvus Civil War occurred overthrowing Altus Banya and replacing him with a more justified king, Rustiagon Dralla. Space Age Years: Year 0 - 1,004 PY0 (PY0 means post year 0) This age begins when King Dralla rose to power. He realized that the Dhragolon did not enjoy their current living conditions and worked to create a democracy, a process that would take over a 100 years. Still, this did not stop Dralla from boarding the Dragon Cruiser and exploring space. When he discovered that another alien race was annihilated by a powerful entity, which they would later discover to be the Grox, the Dhragolon finally understood what exactly hostility and evil was. Nearby were also many hostile empires who threatened to destroy the Dhragolon. The Epiphany Years: 1,004 PY0 - 7,213 PY0 This age begins after Gelda discovers nearby hostile empires. From this point onward, the Dhragolon adopted the religion of Neo-Renyanism. They learned that many races had evil intentions and vowed to expand the empire and prevent evil from ever arising again. Also, by the time Yogan expanded the empire to the edge of the Groxlands, many races already hailed the Dhragolon as gods because of their ability to destroy small empires in a matter of minutes. The Grox Wars NOTE: This section is no longer considered part of the Dhragolon storyline. It will be kept up here until Krayfish can think of a suitable replacement. Years: 7,213 PY0 - present This is the current era which began when Golar contacted the Grox, who had declared war on the Dhragolon for violating their territory. At that time, the Dhragolon saw the Grox as a worthy, noble opponent rather than blighted scum as they had not done anything unlawful against the Dhragolon. Reckar made it through the Groxlands and contacted Steve, but was later killed by the Grox after he left the Staff of Life on a nearby colony. His son, Karrel, who was almost killed along with his father vowed to avenge Reckar's death and swore to wipe out the Grox which changed the Dhragolon's perception of them. Instead of noble warriors, the Dhragolon now saw them as pure evil and filth. The story "Karrel the Grox Slayer" is based on this time period. This story is yet to come out as it is still being written by User:Krayfish. During this time however, (after the events of Karrel the Grox Slayer), Rustiagon Karrel reenters the Galactic Core to find out that it is a hub of many dimensions. Surprised to find the Grox in a parallel dimension, he declared that the Grox will only be destroyed in their home dimension as the alternate universe Grox have yet to be declared tainted. To distinguish between the different Grox empires, the Grox in the Dhragolon universe are called the Grox Proto Empire. Kklxin War Another war had started up towards the end of the Grox Wars. The DFM had joined the Galactic Senate which was taking on another enemy - the Kklxin. The Kklxin were an extragalactic race seeking to gain a place in the galaxy, but were aggressive and powerful. This is the current era. Prophecies The Dark Prophecy The following was written by Atrox Posterus after the Great Flood. "Thousands of years beyond, the following will arrange themselves perfectly: the Nether, the bringer of light, the mortal realm, the thunderous realm, the mossy realm and the ringed realm. When that occurs, a noble, favorable king will have left his throne to the heir who bears cleaved reception. Brothers and sisters will fight with each other and with the beings of the stars. Chaos beyond the mortal realm will erupt leaving all realms to be devastated by Kray's Wrath." The first statement is most likely referring to a syzgy. The next one in the Muelia system is set to occur on December 22, 2612. In Dhragolon culture, this is often referred to as the Galactic Apocalypse or the Dhragolon Civil War. Many Dhragolon were frightened when the Yallvus Revolution broke out; many believed it to be the end of the world, but there was no syzygy at the time so the prophecy has yet to be fulfilled.﻿ Allies Malick Cluster The Dhragolon allies in this cluster are actually the only other sentient races in this cluster after several genocides. A variety of hostile empires were completely wiped out while these empires remain, none of which are nearly as powerful as the Dhragolon themselves. Imp- This was the first empire the Dhragolon ever contacted. They are of the Warrior Archetype, but surprisingly got along well. The Imps are known for their advanced weaponry which the Dhragolon often purchase. Ll'mahn- This empire developed philisophically first just like the Dhragolon. They are of the Shaman Archetype; the Ll'mahn emphasize spiritual and inner peace. They are known to be able to sell colonization materials at the cheapest prices. Sarkakion-''' A race of hive-minded insects controlled by a Queen. They are very friendly and are willing to provide assistance during war. They have completely integrated into Dhragolon society 'Pharlenian-' an amphibious race resembling humanoid frogs who have are oriented around the flows of nature. They are the Ecologist Archetype Yanya Cluster This cluster is mostly owned by the Eteno, but the Dhragolon have a single research outpost on the planet Yanya. [[Eteno Empire|'''Eteno]]- Shortly after the Dhragolon first encountered them, the Eteno suddenly grew technologically becoming among the most powerful races in the galaxy. The Eteno are among the Dhragolon's most valued allies though they were at war for a short time during the Aldaris Incident. Gallery Dhragolon (new) (1).png|A Dhragolon knight Dhragolon Female (1).png|A female Dhragolon warrior Dhragolon Sniper.png|A Dhragolon gunman Rustiagon Karrel.png|Rustiagon Karrel, king of Dhragolon Behind the Scenes The concept of the Dhragolon dates back to early 2009 and has heavily evolved since then. The Dhragolon are mostly inspired by medieval Europe during the Crusades and the Renaissance with bits of Chinese and Japanese culture mixed in. For the Dhragolon's ancient past, Biblical history was used for inspiration. User:Krayfish's goal was to make the Dhragolon a completely different culture than what humans would probably form if they were to form an empire in space. Although their society is based heavily on their religion, logical aspects were incorporated as well in order for the Dhragolon to realistically become much more advanced philisophically. Even today, the concept of the Dhragolon has been evolving. With every new Dhragolon story written, more is added which may have a significant impact on the Dhragolon as a whole. When the race was first conceived, they were a near-perfect society of purity and goodness. However, overtime, User:Krayfish realized what he originally envisioned could never realistically happen which resulted in a complete revamp in early 2011 including their biological appearance. Trivia *The Dhragolon are in a way, a reincarnation of User:Krayfish's original game file when Spore first came out using similar designs as his original creature and even reusing a few names. The current game file he uses was actually planned out in anticipation of Spore: Galactic Adventures. *The Dhragolon government and culture is mostly inspired by medieval Europe during the Crusades and the Renaissance. However, other aspects come from other cultures. **The 1000 question part of the Royal Exam is based on the Chinese civil service exams during the Tang Dynasty. **In fact, the government of the Dhragolon has strong similarities to the Chinese empire with similar concepts and ideas such as Daoism and the Mandate of Heaven. **The Council system is parallel to the Congress in the United States. The Branch of Order and Balance reseambles the Judicial Branch and the Council of Ucharpli and the Council of Colonials resembles Congress. *The alternate names for Kray are a reference to the creator of Spore, Will Wright, as well as the company Maxis. *Procerus optimus loosely means "tall nobles" and Procerus rimor loosely means "tall explorers". *In a way, Dhragolon can be considered similar to elves in terms of life span, agility, and wisdom. *Jamzezism is heavily based on Christianism. *The depiction of Kray resembles the Hindu deity Vishnu. *The name Kray is derived from the author's username. *Malick sounds similar to the Arabic word "malak" which means "angel" or "king". *Many Dhragolon related articles contain references to Biblical history. (i.e. The Legend of Nolara is based on Noah's Ark, Yallvus is based on the Tower of Babel.) *The fact that the Dhragolon are dextro-amino acid based is a reference to the turians and quarians from the Mass Effect series who are also dextro amino acid based. *The Commandments of Kray are based on the Ten Commandments. *Most Dhragolon names are unrelated to any real-world language but several names such as those of the counsellors are derived from Latin. *The Dhragolon have gone through many changes upon its first appearance on the wiki. When the fiction was first documented, it was designed to be a near-perfect society heaviliy based on the actual Spore game file. However, the Dhragolon have become increasingly realistic. Category:Species Category:Featured Category:Dhragolon